


Attention

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Crowley Series [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Rhea neglect, and Crowley's, i guess, maybe "overreacting".... on Rhea's part, sexy time tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley has neglected Rhea for nearly a month, and she's finally had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> This one is a little out of character for Rhea, but I think it still works since we all react irrationally once in awhile.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy...

* * *

 Three weeks. For three whole weeks Crowley had been ignoring Rhea. If it wasn't contracts needing to be gone through and signed, it was a demon wanting to whine at him, or the boys pulling him away for help on the latest case. She was going to win his attention, and she knew just how to do it.

 

Rhea strolled into Crowley's office wearing black high heels, tight black jeans, and an even tighter Rush band logo shirt. She leaned over the contracts he was working on and brought her elbows closer together, pushing her breasts out a little further. "Crowley honey, you been slavin' away on that pile of contracts for the past three weeks." She paused, moving to his side of the desk and sat just in front of a contacts pile. "How bout you take a tiny little break, and we can have some fun." He looked up at her and she winked, toying with his tie.

 

"Darling, I'm busy. Maybe later... I've work to do now"

 

"But I haven't seen you in forever, I miss you." She pouted.

 

"I know, Pet... But the sooner you stop pouting at me, the sooner I can finish." He patted her leg to dismiss her and she huffed in annoyance.

 

"Well it ain't like I've been huffing and puffing for your attention for the whole three weeks you been ignoring me." She pushed herself off the desk and stomped out, her heels clicking angrily. He simply sighed and went back to his work.

 

Another week of neglect continued on and she had really had enough. If she couldn't play to his hunger for sex, perhaps she could play to his dominant side.  

 

...

 

She lurked just outside his study and a demon that she'd known for years came up to her. He tried to woo her every time he saw her, and her being with his boss didn't seem to make a difference to him. She rolled her eyes not wanting to deal with the annoyance of his presence, but then she smirked deviously, plotting to silently to herself. _Screw Crowley's dominant side, I'll play to his jealous side._ "Hi there darling, what are you out and about doin' today?" She batted her eyes and he smiled thinking he'd won her over finally.

 

"Out making the record number of deals made per quarter." He leaned against the wall in front of her, propping himself up with his arm.

 

"Ooh honey, it must be so tiring being so successful." She giggled, making it a point to giggle loud enough to gain Crowley's attention from his study. However, Crowley was already listening, and he didn't enjoy what he heard. His blood began to boil and he wanted to flay the demon alive for thinking he could speak to Rhea, much less flirt with her.

 

In the hall, Rhea continued forcing giggles out at his jokes and comments, none of which were actually funny. "So little darlin' how come the king thinks he can ignore someone as delicious as you?"

 

"he has work to do." She pouted and he smiled.

 

"Work or not, I'd never let you outta my sight if I had you." He suddenly screeched in pain and lightning surged through his body, his eyes flashing black before he fell to the ground. Behind him stood Crowley, a bloody demon blade in his hand and a smile spanning the width of his face. She raised an eyebrow in want of an explanation.

 

"Oops... Sorry to cut your conversation short darling, I tripped." His voice was upbeat, which at the moment was terrifying because his eyes looked like he was planning to commit murder.

 

"Stop looking at me like that, you like you're gonna burn me at the stake or something." She backed away a little and he followed, seizing her arm before she could scamper off. He snapped and they were in their room, she sat at the edge of the bed and he stood looking above her. Having to crane her neck so far up to see him, she felt arousal zip through her. _Guess I get the jealous and dominant side._

 

"Crowley, honey, what are you thinking of do--" he snapped and she was silenced with a small gag in her mouth, she moaned unhappily.

 

He ran a finger down her cheek, "You're gorgeous like this darling." He leaned in close to her face, "Tell me why you were flirting with that cockroach, be a good girl and I won't have to punish you... As much." He kissed her cheek and removed the gag.  

 

She bowed her head in shame, she knew she'd hurt him, whether he'd admit it or not. "I'm sorry Darlin', the last thing I wanted was to hurt you."

 

"Why'd you do it then?"

 

Her shoulders dropped, and she teared up a little, the guilt weighing on her heavily. She confessed softly, "I thought if I could make you a tiny bit jealous I-- I’m sorry, Honey. I just wanted you’ attention." He opened his mouth to scold her and stopped, kneeling in front of her and cupping her face.

 

"Pet, you did this for my attention?"

 

"I missed you, I know it isn't a good excuse but I haven't hardly seen a lick o' you in a month... You wouldn't listen when I tried to talk, so I thought if I just made you a little jealous..." she sighed and placed her hands over her face "Darlin' I'm so sorry."

 

He took a moment to consider his next action and he too sighed, "Pet, don't be sorry, I shouldn't have neglected you so much.... I'm not angry at you, I can't entirely say I wouldn't have done the same." He pulled her hands from her eyes. "Only now, I have to remind you who you belong too." He pressed her wrists into the mattress, pinning her between him and the bed.

 

"I love you, My king." She whispered, still afraid to make eye contact. He nudged her face up, using his own, and kissed her harshly, dominating her mouth. She loved the harsh want of his kisses after a disagreement.

 

"I love you too, Pet... Now, what do you say?"

 

"I'm sorry, sir." Her voice growing more playful and obedient.

 

"And what do sorry girls do?" He asked, running his index finger down her jawline and along her collarbone.

 

She gave him a shy smile, "Beg."

 

“That’s my perfect girl.”

 

“I love you, Crowley.”

 

“I love you too, Pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love ya guys... See you again on the 29th :)


End file.
